Zi-O Strongest! 2019
is the twenty-second episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Ryuki tribute arc, more specifically the summer movie Episode Final. It features the full debut of the Zi-O Ridewatch II and the debut of Zi-O II and the Saikyo Girade. Kamen Rider Kikai also makes a cameo appearance at the very end of the episode. Synopsis Sougo is trapped in the Mirror World where he encounters a reversed Zi-O! Reverse Zi-O begins to tell him "You are a hypocrite! You are the one who will become the most despicable and tyrannical demonic king!" Is the man in the mirror Sougo or Shinji, are they the real versions of themselves? Furthermore, Geiz decides to use a deadly move to destroy Another Ryuga forever! Plot Cast * : * : * : * , : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * , : * : *Office Ladies: , , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: , *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Another Ryuga: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O Ridewatch II **Geiz ***Geiz **Zi-O (Mirror World) ***Zi-O (Mirrored) *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II **Geiz ***N/A **Zi-O (Mirror World) ***N/A Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Shinobi *'Form(s) used:' **Woz ***Futureing Shinobi Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 51, . Starting on February 17, 2019, Lupinranger VS Patranger will be replaced by the in the Super Hero Time line-up. **Coincidentally, both episodes feature the debut of new forms with clairvoyance power (Zi-O II and Super Patren X). *'Viewership': 3.1% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Geiz, Woz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O II ***Geiz: Geiz ***Woz: Woz Zi-O EP22 CS 1.png|Parts of the Zi-O Ridewatch II appearing by the side of the screen... Zi-O EP22 CS 2.png|Then turns to the normal closing screen. *'Count at episode end', **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, W, Kuuga, Ghost, Decade, Zi-O II, Bike, Phone, Taka, Kodama **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Drive, Cross-Z, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Ex-Aid, Build, Bike, Phone **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz *Sougo (or Geiz) didn't go into RyukiArmor (or a potential RyugaArmor) in this episode. This is the first time where no new Legend Rider form associated with the Legend Rider featured in the tribute arc is acquired. **This is also the first arc to have an episode title without the year of the airing of the Rider in it. * The episode's opening sequence is now updated to feature Zi-O's Zi-O II form. * This is the first episode where the Time Jackers do not make an appearance * As a Kamen Rider Ryuki tribute arc continuing from the previous episode: ** Similar to how the Mirror Riders meet their demise, Geiz almost died an ironic death in this episode. Given the fact that his own powers can destroy itself, Geiz's death would have been permanent had Sougo not reversed time with Zi-O II's abilities. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ジオウサイキョウー！2019 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for ジオウサイキョウー！2019 References ru:Сильнейший Зи-О! 2019